


Please Say Hello To Me

by werewolfsaz



Series: Silence is Golden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen you in here hundreds of times, browsing through the DVD's, picking up a few metal CD's. I always wanted to say hello but I didn't know how to approach you. I mean, I'm not much to look at and I have a terrible habit of rambling when I'm nervous. I can feel the babbling threatening to burst out everytime I see your lithe form with its long black hair, sharp green eyes and gentle face. I rush out of the store every day, kicking myself for not saying 'hello' this time. And every single time I promise myself that next time I'll do it. I'll walk up to you, smile winningly, say something witty and introduce myself. Yes, thats the plan. The very next time I see you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say Hello To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I posted on deviant art a long, loooong time ago. I thought it fit this fandom nicely so I updated it and... Well, here we are. The text in Italics is Derek.  
> Comments are lovely, they let me know you care :)  
> Enjoy

I've seen you in here hundreds of times, browsing through the DVD's, picking up a few metal CD's. I always wanted to say hello but I didn't know how to approach you. I mean, I'm not much to look at and I have a terrible habit of rambling when I'm nervous. I can feel the babbling threatening to burst out everytime I see your lithe form with its long black hair, sharp green eyes and gentle face. I rush out of the store every day, kicking myself for not saying 'hello' this time. And every single time I promise myself that next time I'll do it. I'll walk up to you, smile winningly, say something witty and introduce myself. Yes, thats the plan. The very next time I see you.

****

_There you are, hovering over the horror DVD's, a small frown between your eyebrows. Your eyes are a honey colour that strikes me from the other side of the store. You wear your hood up all the time but I've seen stands of dark hair escaping before you push them back. I've seen you look my way, seen something akin to panic flash across your face then watched as you've almost run out the store. I want so much to talk to you but... I simply can't._

****

There you are again, arms full of DVD's, smiling and nodding to staff. Oh God! You're looking at me! I can't breathe! No, he can't be looking at me. It must be someone behind me. I turn to see but for the first time all day the place is almost empty. When I look back you're still looking at me, a grin making you even more gorgeous. My heart's beating so hard it almost hurts. There's a huge space between us, no one's moving. And with everything in me I'm praying, begging, pleading that you'll come over and say hello. "Please say hello to me," I whisper.

****

_I can see you, standing in the middle of one of the aisles. You're looking up, at long last our eyes meet. You don't look away as you have done before. You turn to check behind and I want to say 'no, its you'. Now we're back to staring and I can't help the smile that spreads over my face. I wish with every fiber of my soul that I could say hello, just that one simple word would make me the happiest person on Earth. I can see your lips moving and my heart sinks. "Please say hello to me."_

****

You look so sad all of a sudden. Your eyes turn into shimmering emeralds that fill up and over flow. My heart lurches and I take several stumbling steps forward, reaching for you. And thats it. I feel the rambling start in my chest, rise up my throat and pour out of my mouth. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Stiles, nice to meet you." I touch your arm, little sparks of electric shooting up to my shoulder. You're nodding, smiling softly then you start gesturing to your throat, shaking your head. I can feel the frown forming and, for some reason, hear my mother yelling about how frowns cause early wrinkles. Then it dawns on me. "You're mute!"

****

_"You're mute!" you say, startled. I nod sadly, knowing how this is going to end now. But instead of getting all embarrassed and uncomfortable you smile. The sweetest, most beautiful smile I think I've ever seen. You touch my arm again, eyes so gentle. "If I'm honest I could probably talk enough for both of us. Can I help you with those? You have rather a lot." I smile again, relief flooding me. As you take some of my things I touch your elbow. "Hello," I mouth._


End file.
